


Post-Its

by moonlight_writes



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, I'm excited though, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: Josh comes up with a creative way to make some friends without actually talking to anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Josh knew that his little and  _quite silly_  plan wouldn't work but he wanted to try it anyway. Plus, it would give him a small laugh if it failed horribly. 

So he grabbed the rather large pack of multicolored Post-It notes his sisters had pushed him to get and tore the thin plastic wrapping off of it. A few of the square shaped notepads fell onto the carpeted floor of his dorm room and he let a curse words slip from his mouth as he watched them tumble onto the floor. He set the rest of them aside and quickly gathered the fallen ones in his hands before setting them on his desk that sat in front of his window. He pushed his curtains open and looked at the building across from his. Someone was bound to see it, right?

He grabbed one of the small squares, a packet of the yellow ones, and began sticking them onto his window. It took some serious concentration being that he had to spell the words backwards but he soon finished his work and stepped back with a small smile. Spelled out in brightly colored yellow and pink sticky notes was ' _Movie night at 8 PM_ '. He knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try. 

At the sound of his phone vibrating, he stepped away from his window and picked up the device, his eyes scanning over the text.

 

 **SammyGids** : have you made any friends yet?

 **JoshWashingMachine** : i've only been here for literally three hours

 **SammyGid** s: those three hours could've been spent making friends!

 **JoshWashingMachine** : i think my room is more important than friends

 **SammyGids** : false

 **JoshWashingMachine** : rude

 **SammyGids** : but seriously you need friends

 **JoshWashingMachine** : you sound like my mom

 **SammyGids** : awe thanks

 **SammyGids** : i gotta go now but if you dont make any friends by next week, so help me i will force you to socialize

 **JoshWashingMachine** : bye sam

 **SammyGids** : FRIENDS JOSH. FRIENDS.

 

Josh tossed his phone to the side, letting it land on his bed and he looked back at his window. Much to his surprise, he could see yellow sticky notes being placed on the window across from his. He had to squint his eyes a bit but he eventually read out the words ' _What movie?_ '

He seemed to freeze at first, his eyes a little wide in shock that someone had actually replied to his silly note. Josh then proceeded to take the sticky notes off of his window hurriedly and begin spelling out a response with even more of the small Post-Its. He bit his lip lightly as he concentrated on sticking the notes to the glass, his eyes occasionally glancing past the small pieces of paper to look at the other window. He pressed the last note to the glass, completing his reply ' _Come find out_ '. He even added a little smiley face under it, just for shits and giggles.

It was only a few minutes later when the stranger stuck another response onto their window, simply reading ' _bruh_ '. Josh laughed quietly and took the sticky notes down once again. He stuck another response, ' _Please :(_ ', and a simple letter ' _K_ ' was sent back, along with a horribly done angry face. Josh was beginning to feel a little proud of himself. He was actually socializing... kind of.

He stuck back a simple heart, chuckling quietly to himself. His phone vibrated once more and he took his attention away from his window again to see who it was. 

 

 **LittleWashington** : you forgot your headphones

 **JoshWashingMachine** : aw shit really?

 **LittleWashington** : yeah. i'll bring them to you on my way out tomorrow

 **JoshWashingMachine** : thanks beth. how's everything at home?

 **LittleWashington** : really fucking boring. it hasn't even been a day!

 **JoshWashingMachine** : sorry lmao

 **LittleWashington** : fuck you josh

 **JoshWashingMachine** : ouch

 **LittleWashington** : kidding, kidding. you know i kind of love you

 **JoshWashingMachine** : thanks? kind of love you too

 **LittleWashington** : i gotta go. dad's bringing us to this sucky dinner. ttyl

 **JoshWashingMachine** : good luck

 

Josh sighed a little, looking at the texts. He was already starting to miss his family and it's only been a few hours since he last saw them. He put his phone down and stood up from his bed, glancing briefly at the window before he walked out of his room to use the restroom. He would've made it back to his room within a couple of minutes but he was stopped by a couple of students who had asked him if he wanted join them to a party. He kindly declined and rushed around them to go back to his dorm. He pushed his door shut and locked it before going to his window to peel off the notes.

 

' _popcorn?_ '

 

Josh blinked at the words and turned around to search around his dorm. After a few minutes, he went back to the window and began sticking the pieces of paper onto the window. " _You have any_?'. Five minutes passed and he watched as the sticky notes be placed on the window across from his own. ' _I can buy it_ '. Josh replied with a simple _'cool'_ and about five minutes later he gets one last reply in green Post-Its, ' _brb, luv u'_.

Josh laughed a bit too loudly and placed more of the paper on the window. ' _luv u 2'_. Josh moved away from the window and fell back onto his bed with a sigh. All there was left to do was wait. 

 

\- - - - - - - - 

 

It was almost eight o'clock and Josh was currently piling all of the used Post-Its on his desk so he could throw them away. He was trying to distract himself from the nerves settling in his stomach. Just as he dropped the pile of colorful paper into the small trashcan, a knock came on his door and he just about jumped from his own skin. He pulled on his black sweatshirt as he approached the door and unlocked it before tugging the door open. He was met with a rather tall blonde male who was holding a bag in his left hand and a phone in the right. He wore a pair of black glasses that made his blue eyes stand out just a little. He also seemed to be wearing a few layers even though it wasn't even that cold outside.

"Hi." Josh uttered out awkwardly, giving him a smile. The male returned the smile and raised his right hand as some sort of wave. "Hey. I'm Chris." He introduced. Josh nodded in acknowledgement. "Josh." He said back, stepping aside to let Chris in. The blonde walked in and Josh gently closed the door as Chris set the bag down on his bed.

"So what are we watching?" Chris asked with a smile. Josh moved away from the door and went over to the nicely organized four shelf bookshelf he had in the corner of his room. "I couldn't really decide." He told him and Chris appeared at his side, his eyes large in amazement. "Bro, you have so many movies!" He exclaimed, his eyes scanning over each of the movie titles excitedly. It didn't take too long for Chris to pick out a movie and they were both soon settled on Josh's bed, in the dark, with a large bowl of popcorn resting between them. 

As the movie started, Josh turned the volume up a little and took a small glance as Chris, who was watching the screen intently. The light from the television screen was reflecting off of his glasses and his eyes were squinted just the slightest bit as he concentrated on the movie. Josh looked away as to not creep him out and looked back at the screen.

He still couldn't believe that his stupid idea worked. He had made a friend with Post-It notes. He just couldn't wait to rub it in Sam's face that one of his dumb ideas actually paid off for once.

 

Some time had passed and the two boys were now in the middle of their third movie. Though, neither of them were actually paying much attention to the movie and instead were talking about themselves; they wanted to get to know each other better.

Josh had told Chris about his younger twin sisters Hannah and Beth, his parents (Chris was shocked to hear who Josh's father was) and his Golden Retriever, Darcy, whom he loved very much. Chris, in return, had told Josh about his younger sister Emma, his overly protective mother and their fat cat Nutter Butter, who was four years old and was currently on a diet to lose weight.

It was only half an hour after they had stopped talking to watch the movie, when the both of them had drifted off at around two in the morning, both of them slumped uncomfortably against the wall, soft snores coming from their mouths.

 

Josh had later woken up at six in the morning to a Post-It note stuck to his forehead with Chris' number scribbled on it in messy handwriting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Chris bond over video games and, oddly enough, Criminal Minds.
> 
> (Also wanted to make it clear that I, in no way, own Until Dawn or any of the characters in this story.)  
> (this chapter contains some cussing, just warning you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer than the first one lmao
> 
> Make sure to comment and leave kudos! I'd highly appreciate it :)  
> (also share with your friends if you want to, that'd be cool)

Like she had promised, Beth had stopped by to drop off Josh's headphones. She had also stopped by one of the many stores and bought him a few things he had said he needed. Along with her was Sam, who was holding a tray filled with three large cups of coffee. They both gave Josh a smile that was too bright for seven o'clock in the morning and he moved out of the way to allow the two girls inside.

"Here's your stuff." Beth said, setting the two bags on his messed up bed. Josh rubbed at his eyes and looked at the two of them. "I didn't expect you to be here so early." He muttered tiredly, gladly taking the cup of coffee Sam offered him. He took a sip of the coffee and ran his fingers through his hair to try and make it look a little more presentable. "We wanted to beat the traffic." Beth said, sitting down at his desk. Josh nodded silently and sat on his bed.

"What's this?"

Josh looked up from the warm cup in his hands to see Sam holding the sticky note Chris had left him between her fingers. "Oh my gosh, did you sleep with someone?" Beth asked loudly and Josh looked at her, his eyes set in a rather lazy glare. "No," He said, rolling his eyes slightly. "I invited someone over for a movie night." He told them. Sam's face lit up and she looked down at the number shortly. "You made a friend like I told you to!" She beamed. Josh, once again, rolled his eyes and took a long drink of his coffee.

"What's their name?" Beth asked curiously. Josh shifted on his bed so his back was resting against the wall. "His name is Chris." He replied, his eyes falling closed as they heard the excited noises coming from the two girls. They've always gotten excited whenever Josh mentioned any guy, ever since Josh had come to realize that he was, in fact, gay at the age of seventeen. They think that ever guy he meets will be "the one". So far, they've been wrong about each one.

"Is he cute?" Is the first question that leaves Sam's mouth and Josh had to think for a moment, tilting his head to the side. "Yeah." He finally answers. The girls look at him with an expression he couldn't read and Josh squirmed a bit. "What?"

Sam set her coffee down and put her full attention on Josh. "How'd you two meet?" She asked. Josh sighed, thinking that they were making a big deal out of such a little thing. The two of them barely knew each other, after all.

Josh hesitantly proceeded to tell them about his silly little plan that he had come up with involving the sticky notes and ignored their small laughter. He told the rather uneventful story, trying not to get too embarrassed by the teasing he received in return. "That is so fucking cute." Beth said in a light tone and Sam had a rather large grin on her face. "I'm calling it. This will be the guy you fall absolutely in love with." She stated, sounding very sure of herself.

"We don't even know if he likes guys." Josh pointed out, causing her smile to falter slightly. "Well you better find out." She told him, earning a slightly annoyed look from Josh. "And how am I supposed to do that? Just walk up to him and ask "Hey are you gay, by any chance?". Because I'm not doing that." He said, shaking his head. It was Beth's turn to roll her eyes and she shook her head. "Just give it time. You'll find out eventually." She told him. Josh gave a half-hearted thumbs up and brought his cup of coffee up to his lips to avoid talking about the subject even longer.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

Sam and Beth eventually left and Josh managed to get himself out of bed, despite just wanting to go back to sleep. He changed into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt before tugging his shoes onto his feet. He pulled on his black sweatshirt, grabbed his backpack and his keys before leaving his dorm room. He need to get out of that room for at least a few hours. He made sure to lock his door before leaving the building.

He ended up leaving campus and decided to go to a small coffee shop. He made his way to the back of the shop and sat down in one of the booths, a sigh escaping through his lips. Taking his backpack off, he pulled his laptop out and put it on the table. Within a few minutes, all of his attention was on the screen and his fingers were moving quickly across the keyboard. He only stopped for a moment to order a cup of plain black coffee.

He lifted the cup to his mouth as he read over his writing quickly, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit. He hated it. He set the cup down and highlighted every word before tapping the delete button. He stared at the screen, his fingers hovering over the keyboard. He had no inspiration to write. No ideas. He tended to get writer's block quite frequently and when he got, he got it bad. He leaned back against the seat and sighed heavily.

"Having fun?" Josh looked up at the voice and saw Chris looking at him curiously. Josh gave him a smile. "Buckets of it." He said in a sarcastic tone and Chris chuckled lightly. "Mind if I sit?" He asked and Josh shook is head, motioning him to sit down. Josh closed his laptop and placed in his backpack as Chris set his bag down. "You write?" Chris asked, nodding towards Josh's bag.

Josh nodded his head. "Yeah but I've been having some trouble." He replied, picking up his second cup of coffee of the day. Chris hummed lightly as he took a long sip of his drink. Josh studied him a little, his eyes wandering over his face. He looked tired. Which was understandable considering how late they had stayed up. Josh was pretty sure he looked like shit too.

It didn't take long for the both of them to start talking. Josh had ordered another cup of coffee while Chris had ordered his second hot chocolate with a scoop of vanilla ice cream and some cinnamon. Josh thought it sounded a but odd but Chris swore it tasted "fucking amazing".

"I would totally kick your ass in a stunt race." Chris stated, putting his cup down on the table. Josh let out a small and breath filled laugh. "You sound so sure," He said, twisting a napkin around in his hands. "I doubt it." He added shortly after, a small smirk on his face. Chris raised an eyebrow at Josh's words and rested his elbows on the table. "Is that a challenge?" He asked and Josh gave him a grin. "Maybe."

Chris let out a small laugh and Josh's grin grows a little bigger. "If you beat me in a stunt race... I'll buy you ice cream. If I beat you, you buy me ice cream." Josh told him, wrapping both hands around his cup to try and generate some warmth. Chris thought about it for a minute before he nodded once. "Deal." He said and Josh grabbed his phone to check the time. "Well, I'm gonna be busy for the next couple of hours but I'll be back in my dorm at around 4." He told him and Chris gave him a thumbs up as he grabbed his bag. "Alright. What's your tag, by the way?" He paused to look at Josh.

Josh grabbed a napkin and scribbled his gamertag down onto it before handing it to Chris, who took it and put it in his pocket. "Talk to you later, bro." Chris told him before walking towards the door to leave. Josh only raised a simple hand as a goodbye and leaned back against the seat, a sigh leaving his lips. He was definitely not looking forward to the next couple of hours.

  
\- - - - - - - -

  
Josh had finally stepped into his dorm room at 7 p.m., rubbing at his eyes. He had to go get his car from his parents house, which led to a particularly long argument with his father. He didn't even remember what it was about. All he knew his that his throat was sore from all of the yelling.

Setting his bag down on the end of his bed, he pulled his phone from his pocket. He sent a quick text to Chris, letting him know that he was finally back and turned on his t.v, as well as his Xbox One. He needed a distraction.

Soon enough, Josh was sitting on his bed, a controller in hand and a headset worn over his ears. He had completely forgotten about the argument with his father as he laughed at the words leaving Chris' mouth every time he got frustrated with the other players they were up against. "You are an uneven slice of wet baguette!" He heard Chris exclaim at another player and Josh laughed loudly at the insult. What made it funnier is that the other players couldn't hear them due to the settings they had chosen, so Chris was just yelling at nothing.

Josh pushed down on the trigger, causing his car to go full speed as he passed another player. "Cranberry fucknut..." He heard Chris whisper and he chuckled quietly. "How do you come up with these things?" He asked Chris through his small chuckles. He doesn't get an answer. All he gets is "This guy's a dick waffle."

Josh grinned silently and shook his head a little, his eyes glancing to the bottom left of the t.v screen. He was in third place and he was pretty sure Chris was in fourth place. They were on the last lap and Josh had just flew off of the track. He swore loudly himself and quickly held down the 'Y' button to respawn. As soon as he was back on the track, he pressed the trigger all the way down to go at full speed.

  
Chris ended up winning, which Josh really wasn't too surprised with and they both decided to call it a night. Josh, however, switched to Netflix and put on one of his favorite shows, Criminal Minds. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and pulled off his shirt before getting under the covers of his bed. It wasn't even ten minutes into the episode when he got a text from Chris.

 **Chris-tmas** : told you I'd kick your ass

 **JoshWashingMachine** : you've certainly earned the bragging rights

 **Chris-tmas** : hell yeah i have. so what are you up to?

 **JoshWashingMachine** : watching criminal minds

 **Chris-tmas** : no way! i fucking love that show!

 **JoshWashingMachine** : really??

 **Chris-tmas** : yeah! who's your favorite character?

 **JoshWashingMachine** : has to be reid or morgan. yours??

 **Chris-tmas** : reid or j.j. but probably mostly reid.

 **JoshWashingMachine:** same. what episoda are you on?

 **Chris-tmas** : season 6 episode 13

 **JoshWashingMachine** : i'm on the exact same one lmao

 **Chris-tmas** : well we better get back to it. i'll talk to you tomorrow, bro

 **JoshWashingMachine** : sure thing, bro. night

 

Josh set his phone down on his desk and pulled his blankets up to his shoulders, his eyes going to the t.v screen. He managed to squeeze in two more episodes before he decided to go to bed. He grabbed his phone and set a couple of alarms since he was never one to wake up from just one of them, and put his phone as close to his head as possible. 

Once he was sure his volume was all the way up, he hid himself under his blankets and sighed, his eyes closing. It was his first day of classes tomorrow and he'd rather not look like he'd just crawled out of the grave. That wouldn't be a very good first impression.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two dudes, eating ice cream right next to each other because they're quite gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small mentions of Sath. And vomit.  
> Just thought I'd let ya know.  
> _____________  
> I spent two days on this chapter and when I previewed it, ALMOST ALL OF IT WAS DELETED??  
> I will admit that I cried. Hard. I was so proud of this chapter and all of it except the first paragraph was gone. And my stupid self forgot to copy it, like I did with every chapter, and put it in a separate place in case this happened-
> 
> But luckily, I got this done in only one day [which is today] and I'm sort of, kind of happy with it.
> 
> So I'm sorry if it sucks. I really tried to write it like it was before but it's not nearly as good.

Josh sighed quietly and got up from his seat, gathering up his books in his backpack. Putting one arm through one of the straps, he rushed out of his second class of the day, which was also his last. His schedule wasn't too difficult for him to handle, although his butt was a bit numb from sitting on a hard plastic chair for so long. As he walked towards the door to leave the large classroom, he was stopped by one of the other students he had met at the beginning of the class. He quickly thought over the guys name, his eyes a little wide in slight panic. _What was his name?_

  
"Mike," The guy, Mike, must have saw the slight panicked look on his face and told him his name. Josh gave him a smile and nodded once as a silent greeting. Mike returned the smile. "Just wanted to let you know that there's a party at my house tonight. To kind of kick off the year," He said with a small chuckle. "You're welcome to come if you want. You can bring someone, too." He added.

  
Josh thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Uh... sure. I'll try to make it." He told him and Mike gave him a thumbs up before someone called is name. He glanced over his shoulder shortly before beginning to walk, throwing a wave in Josh's direction. Josh waved back and walked out of the room, a small look of confusion evident on his face. They'd only met once and Mike decided to invite him to a party? He shook the thought from his head and walked out of the building, his hands moving to go into the pockets of his jeans.

  
He thought about calling Chris to see if he wanted to go get that ice cream but then he worried that he might bug him in the middle of a class and decided against it. Instead, he began making his way back to his dorm, his eyes watching his feet as he walked.

  
About halfway through the walk to his dorm, his phone began ringing and he dug his phone out from his pocket. Shooting a small glance to the screen, he pressed the answer button and brought the device up to his ear. "Hey." He said, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder so he could zip his sweatshirt up halfway. "How was your first day?" Beth asked and he smiled a little. "It was fine. How are you and Sam settling in?" He asked his youngest sister.

  
He wasn't too surprised when he found out that Sam and Beth wanted to move in together. They had been together for the past year. He remembered his parents always thinking that him and Sam would become something, but they definitely didn't expect two of their kids to be gay. They didn't mind, however. They were surprisingly very supportive but it did take their dad a little bit of time to come to terms with it.

  
"Good! We just gotta make one last trip to the furniture store and then we'll be all set." Beth replied, a faint rustling noise being heard in the background. "It your apartment nice?" Josh asked as he walked into his building and went into the elevator. After pressing his floor button, he leaned his back against the wall of the small space. "Yeah! You should come visit once we have everything set up." She told him. He smiled once more and grabbed his keys from his pocket as he approached his door. "Yeah, yeah, of course," He murmured, walking into his room.

  
He pushed his door shut and set his bag down. "How's Hannah? I haven't talked to her since I left."

  
He heard what sounded like a box being moved across the floor before he heard Beth's voice again. "She's good. She's just been busy redoing her room again." She said with a small laugh. Josh chuckled quietly at that. Hannah was always redecorating her bedroom. Just last year, she had painted it and repainted it six times because she just couldn't make up her mind about the color. One time she even painted it black. She quickly regretted that decision and painted over it with blue just a week later.

  
"What color is she doing this time?" He asked as he sat down at his desk, dragging his bag over to rest at his feet. "I think a light purple? But you never know with her. She might've changed her mind again." She told him and he let out another chuckle. "Yeah, that's Hannah," He mumbled, digging through his bag for his homework. "Hey, Beth, I gotta go. I have some work to do." He grimaced. He heard Beth's laughter at the tone of his voice. "Alright. Good luck and try not to work yourself too hard." She told him.  
"I work better under pressure." Josh joked and they both said goodbye before he hung up.

He put his phone to the side to charge and he opened up his books with a sigh. Picking up his pen, he grabbed the first sheet of work and began reading over it.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

About an hour after he started working, his phone began ringing and he dropped his pen onto his desk. He pulled the charger from his phone and taking a brief glance at the screen, he smiled and pressed the answer button. "What's up?" He asked, picking up his pen once more. Although, he didn't go back to work, he just lightly tapped the pen on one of his books.

  
"Just got out of class, thank god. The guy next to me smelled horrible. Like he had just downed a whole bottle of whiskey and decided to jump into a lake full of dead bodies." Chris told him. Josh made a small face of disgust. "That's oddly specific. You talking from experience?" He asked jokingly and Chris laughed. "Hell yeah, bro. I deeply enjoy laying in a lake with some dead bottles and bottle of whiskey. You should really join me sometime."

  
Josh laughed lightly. "Sounds like the perfect first date." He said in a joking tone. Chris' laughter filled his ear once again. "Exactly," The blonde said. "Speaking of, wanna go get that ice cream now?" He asked. Josh glanced at his half done work and tapped his fingers against his desk lightly. "Sure beats booze and dead bodies." He smirked and sat up straighter in his chair. "I'll meet you outside?" He offered and Chris agreed. After they had both hung up, Josh got up from his chair and tugged off his shirt. He pulled on a dark brown t-shirt and grabbed a blue and white plaid-style shirt. He left in the shirt unbuttoned, being too lazy to actually button it, and gathered his keys, wallet and phone his his hands before he left his dorm room.

  
Once he got down to the main floor of the building, he walked outside and began making his way to the building across from his. As he approached the front of the building, he saw Chris walking out of it, his phone up to his ear. "No, Ash..." He paused, letting out a small laugh. "Yes, I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Have fun with Jess and Emily and try not to die." His words came out quickly as Josh neared him and he hung up his phone, putting the device in his pocket. He gave Josh a rather bright smile. "Ready?"

  
Josh nodded and they both began walking towards the parking lot where Josh's black 2016 Ford Mustang GT had been sitting among many other cars. Once Chris realized which car they were going to, he stopped with wide eyes. "Holy shit..." He muttered, looking at the vehicle. Josh opened the driver side door and paused to look at the blonde, a small smirk on his face. "You gonna get in or keep drooling over my car?" He asked in a teasing tone. Chris blinked and rolled his eyes with a small smile before getting into the passenger side. Once Josh had sat himself in the drivers seat and they were both buckled up, Josh started up the car and began driving towards the main part of town.

  
"This car is amazing." Chris mumbled, his eyes sweeping over the interior of the vehicle. Josh smiled lightly. "My sisters got it for me last year." He told Chris. He thought back to the moment the twins has gotten the car for him. They had drug him to the front yard in the middle of the night, him only wearing his boxers and a sweatshirt he had put on hastily. They had gotten it for him as a late birthday present. Of course, they had some help from their parents but it was solely a gift from them and they made that clear.

  
"They must really love you." Chris said with a small chuckle. Josh smirked a little. "I sure hope so," He said with a small chuckle. "Who knows, maybe they only got me this car because there's a bomb hidden somewhere in it and they're just waiting for the perfect moment to hit that 'detonate' button." He joked and Chris laughed quietly along with him.

  
It was only a few minutes of silence until Josh parked the car in front of the small ice cream shop. He took the keys out and both of the boys began making their way inside the small building. Josh had come here a lot when he was younger but his family ended up moving away when he was fourteen.

  
An elderly couple stood behind the counter, the two of them quietly talking. At the sight of the two college students, the man went into the back while the woman turned to face them with a bright smile. Both of the males raised a hand to wave at her. "Hey, Joyce." They both greeted with happy smiles. "Well if it isn't my two favorite boys!" She gasped, hurrying around the counter to give them both a hug. "Oh, I haven't seen you since you were just a little guy." She told Josh, looking up at him. He gave her a small and sheepish smile. "Yeah... we moved a few hours away so I couldn't really visit." He admitted.

  
Joyce walked back behind the counter and grabbed an ice cream scoop. "So what brings you two here? Are you on a date?" She asked the two of them. Josh's eyes went the slightest bit wide and he took a glance at Chris, who's normally pale face had a warm pink color to it. Both of the boys stuttered out small sounds and Chris eventually spoke up. "Y-Yeah...?" He said it slowly, glancing at Josh to make sure he was okay with it. After receiving a small nod of confirmation, Chris nodded as well and looked back to Joyce. "Yes." He said, sounding a bit more sure.

  
The old woman's smile brightened. "Oh, how sweet!" She cooed, her hands clasped tightly around the ice cream scoop and both of the boys couldn't help but laugh. Joyce took a minute to collect herself and she apologized. "Sorry, sorry. What can I get you two?"

  
Within ten minutes, they each had their ice cream in cups, being that neither of them had never been able to finish a full cone, and they went outside and crossed the street to sit down on a bench in front of a small pond. Josh leaned back against the bench with a small sigh and Chris stayed leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. The latter lightly stirred his ice cream around and Josh took a moment to watch him, his hand grasping his own plastic spoon.

  
Josh had to admit that Chris had to be the most attractive person he had ever met. Sure, he had met a few good looking people but Chris was even more attractive then his first official male crush, Carson Donovan. But now that he looked back at it, that kid wasn't even that attractive. Although, Josh was young and hormonal back then. Plus, he was just beginning to come to realize his sexuality and he was confused with his own feelings. But now, he was a bit more experienced and knew, one-hundred-percent, that Chris was undeniably, dare he say it, beautiful.

  
Chris had looked back at Josh and gave him a small smile. "I mean, I know I'm hot but _come on_ , man." He said with a breathy laugh. Josh blinked a few times and chuckled quietly, sitting up and moving into the same position Chris was in. "So... is this really a date?" He asked Chris, almost hesitantly. The latter nodded a little, looking at Josh. "I mean, yeah. If you want it to be." He said, his cheeks tinting a light pink color.

  
Josh thought about it for a split second before he nodded, his lips stretching into a small smile. Chris mirrored his smile and they both fell into a comfortable silence.

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

"I'm regretting this decision." Josh stated as he stood next to Chris, staring up at the fraternity house. Loud music was blaring from the inside and there were people standing out on the front lawn, each of them holding either full or empty, and quite cliche, red solo cups. Chris threw an arm over Josh's shoulders. "Ah, come on. It might be... fun?" Even he sounded unsure as he eyed the house full of people.

  
Josh glanced up at Chris and then looked back to the house. He had never been a big fan of crowds. He could handle small crowds, maybe ten people, but this many? No thank you. The blonde beside him gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "Let's just go inside and if we're not having fun within half an hour, we'll go home." He told Josh, who hesitated before nodding with a sigh. "Fine." He agreed.

  
Together, they both walked up to the house and through the already open door. Not even a minute later, Mike had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. "Hey, you made it!" He exclaimed happily. He was definitely drunk. Josh gave him a smile and a small nod as a silent greeting. Mike turned to Chris and introduced himself. "Anyways, drinks are over there," He said, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. "Feel free to make yourselves at home, have fun and please don't die. That might, ya know, put a damper on the mood." He slurred and Josh and Chris couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

  
Mike's name was called from somewhere around the house and he bid both of the boys a goodbye before he disappeared into the crowd.  
About an hour and a half after arriving, Josh was on his fourth drink while Chris was on his second. He decided to take it a bit easy, unlike the oldest Washington child beside him. They were both leaning against a nearby wall in the living room, separating themselves from the large main crowd. Josh held his now empty cup in his hand and watched the people in the large crowd.

  
Chris looked down at his cup with a small frown and looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Should I risk it for the biscuit?" He asked, glancing at Josh briefly. Josh looked up from his own cup and looked at Chris with a confusion expression. "What- What does that- There isn't even any biscuits in there!" He said with an amused and drunken smile. Chris laughed lightly and rolled his eyes a little before he stood up straight. "I'll be right back. You want anything?" He asked, motioning to Josh's cup. Josh handed off the red plastic cup to Chris and watched as he disappeared into the crowd, going in the direction of the kitchen.

  
Josh looked back at the crowd that filled the living room and his eyes landed on Mike, who was surrounded with a few girls. He definitely seemed like a "chick magnet" as Sam would say. Josh was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of Chris' voice. "Are you intimidated because my glasses are bigger than your dick?" Josh looked in the direction his voice came from he saw Chris standing in front of a guy, who's face was red from either embarrassment or the amount of alcohol in his system. Josh pushed himself away from the wall and made his way over to the tall blonde. "Chris, bro. Come on." He said, grabbing onto the sleeve of Chris' sweater. He'd rather not have Chris start a fight. Especially with that line.

  
Chris complied easily and followed Josh into the backyard. Thankfully, there wasn't too many people. Only a couple making out in the hot tub and a few people who were scattered around the yard. Josh looked at Chris, his eyebrows raised slightly. "You leave for not even five minutes," He said with a small laugh and Chris gave him a grin. He handed him his drink and Josh took it, bringing the rim of the plastic cup up to his lips. Chris brought his own cup to his lips and watched Josh with raised eyebrows. "You might wanna slow down there," He said, his voice echoing slightly from the cup. "You might get-"

  
Before Chris could finish speaking, Josh had doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the grass in front of him. "Sick." Chris finished and quickly grabbed the cup from Josh's hand and set it aside, along with his own cup. He took off one of his two sweaters and waited for Josh to finish before helping the older male put on the clothing. "Alright. I think it's time to go home." He told Josh. The latter let a small groan erupt from his throat as he swayed slightly in his place.

  
Chris wrapped an arm around the shorter male and let him lean into his side. Instead of going through the house, he lead the drunken twenty year old around the home and over to his car that was parked by the curb. He had to awkwardly feel through Josh's pockets to find the keys, but once he did, he unlocked the door and helped Josh settle into the passenger seat. He helped him buckle the seat belt before going around the vehicle and getting into the drivers seat. He buckled his own belt before starting the car and beginning to drive back to the dorms.

  
Once there, Chris parked the car in the same place that it was in earlier in the day and got out, putting the keys in his pocket. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. After getting the half-asleep Josh out of the vehicle, Chris managed to lock the doors and began leading Josh over to his dorm. He quietly lead him to the elevators, up to his floor and over to the heavy door that had Josh's name on it. He unlocked the door and walked inside, his arm still wrapped around Josh's waist. The green eyed male stumbled over to his bed and laid down, another groan escaping his lips.

  
Chris turned on the small lamp on Josh's desk and grabbed a bottle of water from the small mini fridge. He looked over as Josh sat up in a quick motion and Chris barely managed to hand him the small trashcan before Josh began vomiting once again.

  
Josh held the trashcan close to his chest as he coughed and sputtered into the small metal trashcan. Once he was finished, he lightly moved the can away and Chris set it back on the floor, putting it where Josh would be able to reach it easily. "My mouth tastes like broken dreams..." Josh mumbled, a small frown on his face. Chris let out a breathy laugh at the words and handed the bottle of water to Josh. After taking a few small sips, Josh set the bottle aside and began peeling off the sweater, followed by his shirt which had some vomit of the front of it.

  
Chris took the clothes from him and put them in the hamper that sat in the corner of the room. As Josh laid down, he kicked off his shoes and jeans before he crawled under his covers, a sigh escaping his lips. Chris let out a small sigh as well and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

  
Once Josh was settled in his bed, he looked up at Chris, his eyes half-closed. "Can you lay with me?" He asked him, his voice hoarse and quiet. Chris seemed to hesitate for a moment before he nodded. He took off his remaining sweater and set it aside before taking off his jeans. There was no way he was sleeping in jeans, that shit was uncomfortable. Once he was left in his t-shirt and boxers, he crawled into the bed next to Josh and laid on his side so they were both facing each other.

  
Josh gave him a small, lopsided smile and his eyes slipped closed. "Night, Chris.." He muttered, his words slurring together slightly. Chris watched him with a small smile and couldn't help but think how horrible Josh would feel in the morning.

  
"Night, Josh." Chris whispered back, reaching up to take his glasses off. He set them aside and made himself a bit more comfortable before letting his own eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is hungover and it is ultimately up to Chris to take care of him.
> 
> Also, Josh gets a bit clingy which leads to fluffy cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [listened to Jon Bellion while writing this.]  
> Here's the 4th and final chapter!  
> If you guys have any suggestions for this fic, or any others, feel free to throw them my way!  
> I'm always looking for new ideas.  
> ____________  
> Also, I will be releasing another story soon! (Another Climbing Class fic of course bc i'm trash and it's going to be angsty as fuck) So keep a look out for that!  
> (I'm also thinking about making a MikexJosh fic because that ship is seriously just- wow okok. so if you have any ideas for that, please let me know !!)  
> 

As expected to him, Chris was the first to wake up. He blindly reached over to grab his glasses that sat on Josh's desk and he slipped them onto his face, a small sigh escaping through his lips. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he looked over at his side to see Josh sleeping, his head shoved partially under his pillow and soft breathes leaving his parted lips. He wasn't even awake yet and he looked miserable. Chris couldn't imagine what he was going to feel like once he woke up.

Chris carefully got out of the bed and grabbed his phone, his fingers moving quickly to unlock it. His eyes glanced to the top of his phone to the small numbers that displayed the time. It was only nine in the morning. Chris reached up to rub his eyes behind his glasses and he glanced at Josh's sleeping form once more before he grabbed his jeans and pulled them back on, followed by his shoes and his sweater.

He decided to be a nice person and go Josh some coffee and something to eat. He knew that the 20-year old would feel like shit once he woke up but at least it would help some. Chris grabbed Josh's keys and scribbled down a quick note on one of the many post-its Josh had lying around before he left the dorm silently. As he walked to the elevator, he pulled his phone from his pocket and read his few missed messages.

 **HashBrown** : jess puked on the bouncer here omg

 **HashBrown** : we got kicked out

 **HashBrown** : emily told me she knows how to kill a guy with only her thumb?

 **HashBrown** : omg i just reliazed that you might still be on yoUR DATE

 **HashBrown** : realized**

 **HashBrown** : we got pulled over but it waSN'T MY FAULT

 **CriscoHartley** : what the fuck

 **CriscoHartley** : are you in jail? you better not be ashley, i swear to god

 **CriscoHartley** : and how the hell do you kill someone with a thumb??

 

Chris stared at his phone as the elevator moved downwards, hoping for a reply from his red-haired friend. They had been best friends for as long as he could remember and he's always been a little bit overprotective of the girl. She's like another sister to him so, of course, he was a bit nervous when she started hanging out with Emily and Jessica. The both of them were always big trouble makers but at the same time, he trusted that they'd keep Ashley out of harms way.

At one time he did have a small crush on her, and she had one on him. They tried the whole dating thing for a few months but they realized that it was kind of weird and they decided that they'd be better off as just friends. It wasn't too long after that when Chris realized that he was bisexual.

The elevator doors opened and he let out a small sigh as he walked out, his phone going back into his pocket. He tried not to think about his friends spending the night in jail and decided to stop by his dorm to get changed into some clean clothes.

After he had made it to his room, he quickly stripped out of his clothes and replaced them with a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He tugged a dark blue sweater over his shirt, not bothering to zip it up, before he gathered his things and leaving his dorm room. It wasn't long before he was sat in Josh's car, hoping the boy wouldn't mind him using it, and he was on his way to the small coffee shop he and Josh had went to.

He parked the car by the curb and made sure to lock the doors before he made his way inside the small building. The place was surprisingly empty for how early it was. He was expecting it to be a lot more full but he wasn't complaining. That just meant he didn't have to deal with any people. People meant socializing and Chris wasn't too good at that.

He walked up to the counter and quickly ordered a large plain black coffee, a large hot chocolate with a single scoop of vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and extra cinnamon, as well as a medium sized box that contained some fresh chocolate croissants, a few chocolate cookies, two brownies and some cinnamon rolls. He even got a small bag that held two breakfast sandwiches. Once they had set out his order, he paid the amount and gathered everything in his arms and went back out to the car.

After struggling to get everything in the passenger seat, he walked around the car and got into the drivers seat, setting the drink tray in his lap so it wouldn't spill on the drive back. He started the car, buckled up and began driving back towards campus, his head nodding along to the quiet music that was playing.

He pulled into Josh's parking space and put the car in park before getting out and grabbing the drinks, the box of treats and the bag. He somehow managed to lock the car and began walking back inside tall building. He stepped into the elevator and ever so graciously tapped the floor button with his foot, causing the elevator to begin moving upwards.

Once the doors had opened, Chris walked down the hall and struggled for a minute to unlock the door but when he finally got it, he pushed the door open just in time to see Josh tug the covers over his head with a throaty groan. "Shut the fuck off," The older male's miserable voice was muffled under the covers and Chris chuckled quietly, lightly kicking the door closed. "I didn't even say anything." Chris pointed out. Josh barely stuck his middle finger out from under the covers.

Chris set everything down on Josh's desk and poked the covers. "Come on, I got food."

Josh reluctantly peeked his head out from the covers and eyed Chris. "And coffee?" He asked hopefully, his voice hoarse from just waking up. Chris picked up the cup from the cardboard tray and made sure it was Josh's coffee before holding it out for him. "And your boring coffee." He said in a light teasing tone. Josh gave him a small but obviously playful glare and slowly pushed himself up, trying to ignore the pounding in his head. Taking the cup in both hands, he held it for a minute to warm his hands and he watched as Chris grabbed a white box and opened it. "Tada!" He said in a monotone voice and Josh couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon they were both lounging on Josh's bed, eating all of the food Chris had brought. Josh had put on Criminal Minds for them to watch, as to which Chris gushed over multiple of the characters at the episodes passed.

Thankfully, the food had made Josh feel a little better. He was still a bit nauseous and he also still had a killer headache. No pain medications were working either, so he was stuck with it until it went away on it's own.

His large coffee cup was almost empty and he watched as the next season of the crime show started. He let his head fall to gently rest on Chris' shoulder. The latter's eyes tore away from the screen at the sudden weight on his shoulder and he looked down at Josh, who's eyes were still concentrated on the screen. Chris didn't exactly know what to do in this situation. Did he move? No that would be very rude. Did he put his arm around him? No, they're not even dating, that would be weird.

Chris decided to just leave him be. He returned his gaze to the show. Though, it was only fifteen minutes later when Josh had almost completely tucked himself under Chris' arm and had leaned against his side.

Did Chris mind this? No, he did not. Did he attempt to move from their current position? Hell no, he didn't. Was he enjoying this little moment? Yes. Yes, he was.

Everything was going fine until Chris decided to sit up so he could throw his empty cup away.

As soon as he moved to do just that, Josh's arms circled around his middle and the brunette let out a small grunt. "No." Chris paused, his eyes going the slightest bit wide and he glanced down at the older male in slight confusion before he settled for just putting the cup on Josh's desk. He moved back to his previous position and it didn't even take two seconds before Josh went back to leaning against his side, neatly tucked under the blondes arm and his arms still wrapped around him.

"You're warm." He heard Josh mumble quietly and Chris couldn't stop himself from becoming a little flustered at the words. Josh was completely oblivious of this and he moved his head to rest on Chris' sternum, which made the nineteen year old _even more_ flustered.

It was twenty minutes later when Josh spoke again, his voice soft. "Why are you so tense? Just relax, Cochise." He murmured into Chris' t-shirt, his eyes trained on the TV screen. Although Chris couldn't see, Josh wore a subtle but teasing smirk on his face and he poked the teens side lightly. A small noise erupted from the back of Chris' throat and he instinctively went to move away from the tickling feeling but Josh tightened his grip around him to stop his movements. "Sorry," Josh apologized, though his quiet chuckles could clearly be heard.

Chris rolled his eyes a bit and shifted slightly so they were both more comfortable and soon enough, they were both completely intertwined with each other. They were both lying down, Josh was comfortably wrapped up in Chris' arms with his head resting on his collar bone and Chris' jaw was gently pressed against the top of the brunette's head. Josh lazily draped his arm over Chris' torso and glanced at the digital clock resting on his desk. It was already nearing twelve and Josh's classes of the day started at one-twenty.

He really didn't want to go, with how shitty he was feeling, but knew he couldn't skip. It was only the second day. Then again, how much would he actually miss? And what about Chris? He most likely has class too.

Josh tilted his head back a little to look up at Chris, not wanting to move too much so as to not ruin the comfortable position they were in. "You have class today?"

At Josh's question, Chris removes his gaze from the show and his eyes move to the clock. "Not until seven. Why?" He asked curiously, looking down at him. His glasses slid down his nose slightly and Josh reached up with a single finger to fix them. "Thinking about skipping." He admitted, lowering his hand. The glasses slide down again. "Why'd you take such a late class?" He questioned, receiving a small smile. "I work better when I'm tired." Chris replied casually and Josh blinked. "Oh...?" He mumbled in a confused tone. "Okay."

Chris let out a small laugh and turned his attention back towards the screen. Josh, however, kept his gaze on the male and he blinked slowly, his eyes scanning over every feature of Chris' face. From his jawline all the way to the blonde hair that sat messily on top of his head. 

"You're staring again," Chris commented quietly, his eyes staying on the television. Although, he did wear a small, teasing smirk. "You do that a lot." He added quietly, looking back down at Josh, who still hadn't looked away from him. Josh just gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged at best as he could while being held against Chris' side. "Sorry," He said in a light joking tone. "Can't help it." He smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes once more in a lighthearted manner and went to look back the show once again.

Josh still doesn't look away and instead, takes his bottom lip between his teeth and sends a silent prayer to whoever before he places his gentle hand on Chris' jaw, turns the boy's head to face him and pressed his lips onto his, all in one swift motion. A small noise of surprise came from the back of Chris' throat and it was only a few seconds later when his eyes slipped closed and his lips molded into Josh's. He lifted a hand up to Josh's short hair, the other resting on the shorter male's side and he shifted slightly to angle his head better.

The kiss was... wow. Chris couldn't even think of the words as their lips parted the slightest bit, making his mind go fuzzy and he lost his train of thought.

Josh's thoughts, on the other hand, were ranging from ' _holy fucking shit_ ' to ' _is it too soon to be kissing him like this?_ '. He made no moves to pull away, though, as his hand moved to rest on the area where Chris' neck met his shoulder.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but really it was only two and a half minutes before the two of them pulled apart, their lips red and just a little swollen. Chris' bright blue eyes were widened behind his glasses and his cheeks were flushed, while Josh just stared at him with a sheepish gaze and pursed lips. A full minute had passed before Josh spoke. "W-Was that okay...? I-I-" He stuttered out and Chris quickly nodded, his glasses moving on the bridge of his nose. "Y-Yeah, sure... Totally!" He uttered out, his tongue running over his own bottom lip quickly. "Yeah." He repeated again, his cheeks growing even more red and Josh can't help but smile.

Chris' phone vibrated from it's position on the desk and he glanced over at it, a sigh escaping through his lips. Josh sat up, allowing Chris to sit up as well and the blonde reached over to grab his phone. He had a few messages from Ashley and he hurriedly opened them, eager to see if his best friend was alright.

 

 **HashBrown** : no we didn't get arrested. we're fine besides jess and em being hungover beyond repair

 **HashBrown** : okay that was a bit dramatic and idek how you kill someone with a thumb. emily wouldn't tell us, calming that it was 'her secret'

 **HashBrown** : where are you? you would've answered by now since your phone NEVER LEAVES YOUR HAND

 **HashBrown** : btw how did your date go? what does he look like? was he a gentleman?

 **HashBrown** : oh shit did you guys hook up? OMG DID YOU!?!??!?!

 **HashBrown** : you totally did

 **CriscoHartley** : no.

 **CriscoHartley** : no we did not. it was only a kiss

 **HashBrown** : comiN OUTTA MY CAGE AND I'VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE

 **CriscoHartley** : stop it

 **HashBrown** : sorry sorry

 **HashBrown** : but you two ACTUALLY kissed? for real?? that's so cute! i need to meet him now you realize that right?

 **CriscoHartley** : i'm going now. i have a cute guy to kiss. talk to you later

 

Chris' phone vibrated a few more times as he set it down and he ignored it as he Josh looked at him, a small smile evident. "Everything okay?" He asked with a chuckle, hearing the device vibrate once more before it went quiet.

Chris nodded, a smile appearing on his face as well. "Yeah, everything's good." He confirmed and Josh nodded a bit before he made a move to kiss him once again. Before their lips met, Chris reached up and took his glasses off, not wanting them to interfere. Once they were gingerly sat on the surface of the desk, he turned back towards Josh and pressed their lips together once more. He was definitely feeling a bit more confident than he did a few minutes earlier.

Josh hummed happily, his hands moving to the back of Chris' neck. The latter lifted his hands to rest on either side of Josh's neck and he leaned into kiss more, causing Josh to fall back onto the bed, a stifled laugh breaking their kiss momentarily.

Yeah... they could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from that video of those guys trying to make friends with post-its on their windows. I thought it was silly so I wanted to write about it.
> 
> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
